ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Cerberus Manifestation
The Cerberus Manifestation was a creation of Proteus tasked with finding The Real Ghostbusters. Proteus (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #2" (2015) (Comic p.14). Proteus says: "You will find the Ghostbusters I seek. And then you will alert me." History Uninterested in the idea of eternally and blindly hunting every parallel dimension for the Ghostbusters he wanted, Proteus used his powers to create the Cerberus Manifestation to do the tracking for him. He instructed the beast of its mission. It entered a mirror portal in the Erie boardroom and followed the Ghostbusters' scent through dozens of alternate worlds. The hound's search led it to the Ghostbusters junior team. It pinned Bridget Gibbons on her back and smelled her. Gabriel Sitter was fascinated by its readings. Alan Crendall ordered Samuel Hazer to hold fire on account of Bridget being in harm's way if they opened fire. Suddenly, Ananke stopped time and appeared to the Cerberus Manifestation. She told it it was close but not quite and this team was not the ones it was looking for. She pulled a string and gave the hound a new scent. The Cerberus Manifestation entered a portal. The junior team was surprised to see it was gone. Bridget declared she was invincible. The dimensional breach caused by the Cerberus Manifestation was picked up by the Miniature Inverter but it was too late. It crashed through the Firehouse's second floor wall. Peter Venkman proposed a distraction and asked to other Peter Venkman to cause a diversion with his bald spot. Kylie Griffin voice activated the Wall-Trap since the manifestation still had enough P.K.E. to be pulled. The Ghostbusters ran downstairs while the manifestation fought the trap and tore it apart. The two teams opened fire on it but the Cerberus Manifestation was still resisting. Kylie retrieved the Megatrap from a footlocker. She was tripped by its tail and fell on her back. The manifestation loomed over her and growled. Kylie opened the Megatrap and captured a sufficient amount of its P.K. energy. The corporeal form was rendered inert and disintegrated into a pile of ash. Kylie Griffin (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3" (2015) (Comic p.20). Kylie says: "No, no please... don't help me up. I enjoy being covered in a hundred pounds of ash." Kylie was covered in it. Before it was trapped, the manifestation managed to make contact with Proteus and he soon arrived. Classification The Cerberus Manifestation is a corporeal entity. A more powerful Trap such as the Megatrap is more reliable in capturing enough P.K.E. to render its body inert. Kylie Griffin (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3" (2015) (Comic p.16). Kylie says: "This thing has got to have enough P.K.E. to be affected by a Trap so..." Kylie Griffin (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #3" (2015) (Comic p.18). Kylie says: "It's supposed to suck out enough P.K.E. from a corporeal spirit to render its body inert. More reliable on this type of thing than a regular trap." The Wall-Trap failed to do as such. Powers The hound as the power to track any living being and travel between dimensions. It can resist being wrangled by Proton Streams and can withstand a Wall-Trap. It has enough physical strength to crash through the Firehouse's exterior without enduring any damage to itself. Trivia *The entity appears to be visually based on Cerberus, of Greek mythology, the multi-headed guardian of the gates of Hades. *The entity appears on the front and back cover of the Ghostbusters: Get Real trade paperback. Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #2 **Issue #3 References Gallery CerberusManifestation01.jpg CerberusManifestation02.jpg CerberusManifestation04.jpg CerberusManifestation05.jpg CerberusManifestation06.jpg CerberusManifestation07.jpg CerberusManifestation08.jpg CerberusManifestation09.jpg CerberusManifestation10.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 CerberusManifestation19.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 CerberusManifestation11.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 CerberusManifestation12.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 CerberusManifestation13.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 CerberusManifestation17.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 CerberusManifestation14.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 CerberusManifestation18.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 CerberusManifestation15.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 CerberusManifestation16.jpg|As seen in Get Real Issue #3 Megatrap11.jpg|Essence trapped seen in Get Real Issue #3 KylieGriffinIDW45.jpg|Vessel reduced to ash in Get Real #3 Category:IDW Characters Category:Corporeal Category:Legends